


Strawberry Lemonade

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Heith Week 2017, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, for chapter 5 only:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Heith week 2017:Day 1 (15/7):laughing/cryingDay 2 (16/7): gain/lossDay 3 (17/7): fighting/touchDay 4 (18/7):dreams/realityDay 7 (21/7): free day





	1. Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy this week is finally here! I have something planned for every day except day 5 so sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hunk looks at Lance and Keith walking towards him. Well, Lance is doing most of the walking, Keith is mostly just being dragged. 

Hunk starts worrying at that. There’s no reason for Keith to let Lance support his weight and practically drag him around like that unless something happened. Sure, they’re on a peaceful planet and neither of them seem to be in a hurry― Hunk’s pretty sure they’re in the middle of a conversation actually― but Hunk can’t help but worry.

“He had a bad reaction to a plant or something, Allura told me what it was but the name isn’t pronounceable,” Lance says when he gets close enough for Hunk to hear.

Lance’s words make Keith look up at Hunk and he bursts into sudden laughter. If Hunk didn’t know Keith better, he’d say the other was giggling. 

Lance ignores Keith's laughter, continuing to lead him towards Hunk, "Coran says a pod won't be all that useful. He just needs to wait it out." Lance pauses to hand Keith over to Hunk. Keith immediately slumps in Hunk's hold, putting almost all his weight onto Hunk, "He's, uh, well, you'll see. It's odd. I need to go back to the others. See you in a varga or two,"

Hunk nods at Lance and Keith giggles again clumsily trying to wave goodbye.

It'd be the cutest sound Hunk's ever heard if it wasn't coming from a very obviously out of it Keith.

Hunk decides to let the secret Keith has go for now, instead deciding to head into the Castle, "Okay honey, let's go inside okay?"

Keith whines, "I don't feel like walking anymore. Carry me?"

Hunk doesn't even need to think about it before he decides to grant Keith's request. It'll be faster than walking, and Hunk doesn't get nearly enough opportunities to carry his boyfriend anyway.

Keith gasps when Hunk picks him up, but as soon as he's settled in Hunk's arms he laughs again. Hunk decides to stay silent while he carries Keith inside, he doesn't really know what to say to this weirdly cheerful Keith.

Keith, on the other hand, has a lot to say to Hunk, "Hunk, Hunk, Hunk, there's something I need you to know," Keith doesn't give Hunk a pause to ask what he apparently needs to know, only laughing again briefly and smiling up at Hunk, "I really really love you."

Hunk stops dead in his tracks at Keith's word, almost dropping him. It's not like Hunk doesn't know Keith loves him. Keith doesn't just _say_ things like that out loud. 

Keith doesn't notice Hunk's shock, instead laughing to himself again. Which is a weird reaction to have after confessing your love to someone, but Hunk decides he's going to put that one on whatever alien thing made him like this.

Hunk recovers from the initial shock and continues heading further inside the Castle, "I love you too Keith."

Keith's face lights up even more at that, and he gradually stops laughing. He continues babbling while Hunk heads towards his room, but he doesn't talk about how he loves Hunk again, instead talking about Red, about the team. Everything he says is positive and interrupted by brief fits of laughter. Lance was right, this is odd. 

When Hunk steps inside, Keith squirms in his hold, "Lemme down,"

Hunk complies, but he makes sure to continue supporting Keith once he gets both feet on the ground, remembering how boneless he'd been outside with Lance. It's a good call considering how Keith immediately falls back towards Hunk. 

Keith then decides to turn around and face Hunk, apparently failing to realise that he's barely even holding himself up. He wobbles dangerously, and Hunk tightens the grip he has on him.

Keith closes his eyes, sways a bit in Hunk's grasp, and laughs again, something kind of airy and entirely like how Keith usually is, "I'm really dizzy."

"Yeah, I can see that,"

Keith considers him for a moment, and Hunk can see that his eyes aren't as focused as they usually are, "Kiss me?"

Hunk's eyes widen at the request. Kissing isn't really a big request, but it's not like they've ever thought to set boundaries for when one of them gets accidentally high with some alien substance. He hesitates for a few tics before finally opting to kiss Keith's forehead. Something safe and sweet.

Keith whines at the kiss, even though he's still smiling, "Not what I meant,"

"I know," Hunk pauses, wondering what he should do with Keith now that they're in his room, "Are you tired?"

"Sorta." Keith leans forward nuzzling Hunk's chest, "I don't wanna sleep."

"That's okay. Do you wanna lay in bed?"

"Yeah, but only if you’re there,”

"Of course I'll be there," Hunk answers while walking with Keith to bed.

They get comfortable quickly, Keith pressed comfortably against Hunk's chest. Despite not wanting to sleep, Keith immediately starts falling asleep.

Before falling completely asleep, Keith mumbles something that Hunk doesn't quite catch, though he's fairly certain it's "I love you."

Hunk smiles, filled with love, "I love you too Keith."


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Major character death, non-graphic description of injuries and very slight emetophobia so please be careful if you're sensitive to that kind of stuff and don't read this chapter

"Hunk where are you with the engine?"

"I'm good. I just need a few more ti―" The explosion shakes the entire ship and sends Keith flying straight into a wall.

His ears are ringing and he's horribly dizzy, but Keith tries to get back up immediately. Ugh, the part of the ship they're in is supposed to be empty, and there's the highly sensitive engine _right there_. Who's stupid enough to be throwing bombs around here? Especially since the explosion didn't come from the door Keith's guarding but from the other side of the room.

Realisation dawns on Keith, and his heart drops.

"Hunk!" Keith turns towards where Hunk was, but he moves too fast. With the dizziness and the too fast movement and the sight of Hunk laying motionless on the ground, Keith thinks he's going to be sick.

Keith sees Hunk twitch, and while he's not sure if it's voluntary or not, he's relieved. Hunk's alive. Hunk's alive. Hunk's alive!

He starts running as fast as he can manage towards Hunk. When he gets to the other, he collapses to his knees.

Hunk looks awful. Keith can see burns on his face where the visor of his helmet didn't cover fast enough, on his stomach where the Kevlar-like material of their armour was burned right through. He's barely breathing. Though Keith can't see any injury that would immediately kill Hunk, Keith's gut tells him there's at least one, if not more.

Keith takes a deep breath and calls to the Red Lion. They need to get out now. No, scratch that, they needed to get out five dobashes ago. 

Red responds to his call and Keith breathes a sigh of relief. At least there's someone coming to get them. 

Keith takes Hunk's hand and starts trying to lift him up, "Come on Hunk, work with me."

There's no response. Hunk's unconscious, of course he is, something just exploded right in his face. 

Red breaks through the hull of the ship, and she sends Keith a message. She's being shot at. They need to be out of here immediately. Hunk's heavy, but pumped full of adrenaline, Keith manages to get him to Red.

Once in the Lion, he doesn't have time to take care of Hunk, not that he'd really know what to do anyway, instead needing to dodge incoming Galra attacks and head back to the Castle.

The trip goes slowly. It feels like three vargas pass just trying to get passed the fighters. Keith knows that's not true, but the feeling of everything going slowly makes him start to feel ill again. 

Once inside the Castle, everything happens fast. Too fast.

Allura, Coran and Lance crowd him and say things he can't hear. It's odd, he hadn't realised before that the explosion deafened him, too focused on Hunk to think about why no one was calling him through the comms, too focused on the dizziness to pay attention to the constant ringing in his ears that just didn't leave. Coran gets to Hunk, pales and says something to Lance.

Before he knows it, Lance drags Keith away from the hangar, away from Hunk and makes him go in a healing pod.

When Keith wakes up, Hunk isn't there. 

When Keith looks at the other pods in the medbay, Hunk isn't there.

When Keith is dragged to the kitchen to eat, Hunk isn't there.

"I need to see Hunk," Keith asks Lance when he's being guided back to his room.

Lance looks like he's about to refuse, but his expression goes soft and sad - Keith thinks he might be about to cry - and he nods.

Lance guides him through corridors he's never seen before stopping at a door, "I-I can't," he chokes back a sob, and Keith puts a hand on his shoulder in an attempt for comfort him before opening the door.

When Keith steps into the room, Hunk is there.

They've frozen him. They've taken off his armour leaving him in the suit he wore under it and they've frozen him. He somehow looks worse than Keith remembers.

Tears roll down on Keith's cheeks, but he mostly feels numb. 

Despite Hunk being right there in front of him, Keith can't imagine him not being with them anymore. Keith can't imagine him not waking up an hour earlier than him to make an edible breakfast for the team. Keith can't imagine him and Lance not talking way too loudly in Lance's room at three in the morning. Keith can't imagine him and Pidge not geeking out over cool alien technology. Keith can't imagine him not piloting the Yellow Lion. Keith can't imagine him not having his back.

Keith can't imagine Hunk not being there anymore.

Keith almost runs out of the room. He can't be in the room with Hunk anymore. Lance should've refused to bring him to Hunk.

When he comes out, Lance is crying. Keith doesn't say anything about it. Lance doesn't say anything about Keith's crying. He's glad for that. They get back to Keith's room and Keith goes in. 

He doesn't sleep that night.

The next day, Allura summons them all to a meeting. It's obvious what the meeting is about before Allura can announce it.

"We have to bury Hunk back on Earth," Keith says before she can speak.

Allura purses her lips, and Keith feels like he might just punch her if she says anything against an Earth burial. Some of his anger must show on his face because she backs down and nods.

They get to Earth in less than a day. They have the funeral the day after. Keith can't shake the feeling that they're going too fast with everything. 

Keith still feels like a part of him has just been killed, still feels empty and numb and confused and so so angry when he takes one long last look - and he knows it'll be his last, he can feel it - at Hunk's grave.

Keith tells himself something like this was inevitable, they're fighting a war after all. He tells himself he'll move on and stop feeling numb and angry and empty. 

But even as he thinks that, he can't quite manage to believe any of it.


	3. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having computer issues at the moment these might post late, sorry!

Hunk likes touching Keith.

Holding hands, cuddling, running his hands through Keith’s hair. Getting to do all that is definitely what makes Hunk one of the luckiest guys alive.

Keith always feels warm against him. It doesn't matter what they're wearing: he'll feel warm when they're both wearing their regular clothes, when they're both wearing thinner clothes, when they're both wearing their paladin armour.

Keith complains and says that it’s Hunk who’s cold, but Hunk doesn’t think that’s true. He doesn’t know if Keith runs hot because he’s part Galra, or because his lion is the guardian of fire, or if it’s just because he’s Keith.

At the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter, as long as Keith’s there to warm him when he’s cold.

Keith’s skin is also noticeably not human. There’s a texture to it that human skin just doesn’t have. Hunk loves running his hands up and down Keith’s side just to feel the texture that is distinctly Keith.

He also does it because Keith’s ticklish there and he’ll laugh and get the most beautiful smile on his face as he asks Hunk to stop.

Keith also has scars, but not too many. One from the blade of marmora trials that the healing pod didn’t quite heal, one from the burn he got from doing whatever got him expelled - he hasn’t told Hunk, and no matter how curious he is, Hunk won’t jeopardize the trust Keith has in him to find out, and far too many little scars from dumb accidents he had back on Earth.

Keith has soft hair. Passing his hand through it reminds Hunk of the stray kittens that his mothers used to feed. Hunk likes braiding his hair, though Keith doesn’t let him do it often since when he undoes it his hair ends up all fluffy. It’s adorable, but Keith refuses to believe him when he tells him that.

Keith is beautiful and astonishing in an infinite number of ways, and Hunk knows how infinitely lucky he is to even have the chance to be with him. 

He plans to fully appreciate that.


	4. Dreams

The paladin bond is weird sometimes.

Maybe it's just because Keith's never really been close to people, but Keith's pretty sure the bond he has with the team is the weirdest thing about being a part of Voltron.

Sometimes, especially just after forming Voltron, he can feel the other paladins at the edge of his thoughts if he concentrates on it. Sometimes, he can tell what the others are thinking. The thoughts just slip into his head and mix with his own, but they're clearly not _his_. 

It's weird.

Since he and Hunk have started dating, their bond has only intensified. Which is fine, it's nice to almost always feel Hunk at the edge of his mind without even having to concentrate on it and to know what he's thinking. It's calming, comforting. 

But _this_? This is something else entirely.

The nightmare Keith had started like all his other nightmares these days. The shack, his father disappearing, Galra invading Earth, something chasing after him,

Then a door had appeared in his way. That was new. 

He looked behind him, they were getting closer and closer to him, took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door closed automatically behind him before disappearing into thin air.

Now, he's facing Hunk in a completely different place than he'd been in before. There's around 20 round tables each covered by a pristine white tablecloth. Each table has flowers on it. Hunk's on a stage in a nice suit, and he looks absolutely stupefied.

"Keith?" Hunk asks in surprise, and suddenly Keith knows exactly where he is thanks to the connection they have. He's at a wedding. In Hunk's dream. Which isn't something that's happened. Which isn't something that's supposed to happen. What the hell?

"Keith? What are you doing here? How are you even here? I'm not just dreaming you right?"

"No, I'm actually here, I'm pretty sure. I was just having a bad dream and a door appeared and it lead me here, I didn't think it would lead me to your dream."

"That's, uh, that makes absolutely no sense,"

Keith sighs, "When does anything make sense anymore?"

Hunk chuckles, "Point taken. So, now that you're here, what do you wanna do?"

"Nah it's cool, you can just continue doing your thing."

"I can't, everyone disappeared when you got here," Hunk says pointing towards the empty tables.

"Oh." Keith feels bad, this was obviously a nice dream that he just barged into, "What is this place anyway?"

"My moms' wedding," Hunk explains, "I had to do this big speech, and I was so stressed that I messed the entire thing up. According to Mom no one noticed, but I still have dreams about it sometimes. The wedding not the messing up. It's nice."

"Sorry for interrupting then,"

Hunk shakes his head and steps forward to take Keith's hand. Hunk's hand is the exact same temperature as Keith's and it feels almost like an extension of Keith's body as opposed to Hunk holding his hand. Weird. "Don't worry about it. But you do owe me one thing though."

Keith frowns, "What thing?"

"We're at a wedding and we're dating, think about it."

Keith thinks about it and his eyes widen at the realisation, "You want me to marry you?"

Hunk's eyes widen as well and he gives Keith a quick kiss, "Okay, no, my bad. I meant you owe me a dance."

Keith lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That makes more sense, but there's still a problem with it, "I don't dance Hunk, I _can't_ dance."

Hunk smiles and takes Keith's other hand, "Just follow my lead, it'll be fine,"

Keith yelps when Hunk starts pulling him onto the stage - or is it a dance floor?- he's on. Music starts playing, though Keith's not sure where it's coming from. Hunk places one of Keith's hand on his shoulder and then places his hand on Keith's waist. 

"I'm serious," Hunk says pulling Keith even closer, "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

Keith nods, and Hunk starts. He starts slowly, showing Keith what he's supposed to do. Despite all that, Keith's pretty sure that if this weren't a dream he'd have broken two or three of Hunk's toes by now.

Hunk doesn't say anything about how bad Keith's dancing is even though there's no way he hasn't noticed it. It's sweet of him, it makes the moment perfect.

At some point, the lighting turns pink, and everything from the wedding aside from the stage disappears, leaving only the vast emptiness of space. It's sort of romantic.

The song ends too quickly for Keith's liking. Another starts a couple seconds later, but before Keith can start moving, Hunk pulls him close until they're pressed one against the other.

"Can we do that again?" Keith asks.

Hunk smiles, and it looks so beautiful on him Keith feels as if he's going to melt right into the floor, "Of course we can honey, but do you think I can kiss you first?"

Keith smiles, and, instead of answering, leans onto the tips of his toes - weird, he's never had to do that before. Maybe he really did melt a little bit - to steal a ki―

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Keith groans and slams his hand hard against the panel on the wall to turn off the alarm clock.

He looks over at Hunk who's looking at him with sleepy eyes, "So... That was real right?"

"Guess so,"

"And of course we were woken up right before we could kiss," 

Keith must pout a little bit or something because Hunk laughs and intertwines their hands, "Babe, I'm right here. We can just kiss now,"

"We have that meeting with Allura and the others this morning, remember?"

"They'll survive us being a couple tics late," Hunk says before leaning forward and kissing Keith.

The make out session that follows is absolutely worth the stern talk they get from Allura for being half an hour late.


	5. Free day

Hunk meets the guy while sneaking back out from the blood bank. 

He's running in the alley, knife in hand, and for a second, Hunk worries that it's silver and that the other man is a hunter. But he just stops in front of Hunk and stares at him. Hunk can't really blame him, he is climbing out of the building's window with a suspicious bag in his hand.

"I, uh, I forgot my key so I had to lock from the inside." Hunk lies.

That seems to be enough of an explanation for the guy who nods before asking, "Have you seen a guy, about this tall," he sticks his arm up above his head, "he has a lot of hair everywhere with a white streak on his head and he has claws but only on his left arm. He should also be carrying a box of files with him."

Oh, Hunk knows exactly who he's talking about. Every supernatural being in town knows about the werewolf, he's kind of standoffish with the white hair and prosthetic arm and scars and everything, though Hunk doesn't know his actual name. 

But Hunk hasn't seen him tonight, "No I haven't sorry."

The guy curses under his breath and starts running again, leaving Hunk alone.

Hunk steps fully out of the window and closes it behind him, still trying to go over what just happened. Stranger things have happened to him before, that's sort of a given considering the whole supernatural being thing, but this might be the most memorable one.

\---

"And then he just ran away? That's weird." Lance says

"I know right? What does the loner werewolf even want with a human?"

"Maybe he's not human."

Hunk shakes his head, "I think he is, he didn't connect the dots with the blood..." Hunk trails off, distracted by the arrival of someone in a familiar red coat. It's the guy from last night, Hunk's sure of it. 

The man sits at a table alone, and eats while taking notes. Hunk has a feeling that he's recopying the files he'd talked about the night before. His hair falls in his face and he moves it back with his hand. Thanks to the light, Hunk can see his face clearly for the first time.

Oh. He's really pretty.

"Hunk? Everything okay?" 

Hunk jumps and nods, "Yeah, it's just the guy is here."

"What? Where?" Lance asks, speaking way too loud, a habit he picked up from growing up underwater.

Hunk motions for Lance to quiet down, "Right behind you, on the table to the left."

Lance immediately turns his head towards where the guy is sitting, and Hunk thanks the heavens above that he's captivated in his writing because Lance is not exactly subtle.

Lance turns back towards Hunk with a look on his face that Hunk knows all too well, "Let's find out why the werewolf is interested in a human shall we?" It means Lance is about to do something very very impulsive.

Lance gets up, takes a long sip of water, and starts walking towards the man before Hunk can stop him.

Hunk follows Lance to the other's table, filling with dread more and more every step. There's no way this conversation is about to end well.

Lance gets to the table and slams his water bottle on the table hard, because of course he does, startling the stranger who looks up at Lance angrily, "So, what are you up to?"

"Trying to get some work done. Alone."

Lance ignores what he said, "Because my best friend Hunk over here says he met you yesterday."

The stranger looks over at Hunk - his eyes are really pretty, Hunk's never seen purple eyes like that - and huffs, "Maybe I did. What does it matter to you?"

"Well, we were just wondering what you were doing last night?"

He frowns looking back and forth and Lance and Hunk. The bell rings before Keith can say anything else. He picks up his stuff in a hurry and goes to leave, "Meet me after school near the bus stop if you actually want to know."

\---

The end of the school day can't come fast enough. For some reason, Hunk desperately wants to find out what Keith was doing in the middle of the night. Or maybe Hunk just really wants to see Keith's beautiful eyes again. 

When the bell finally rings, Hunk has to concentrate to get to his locker and then to where the stranger told them to go at a human speed. He gets there and the other man is already waiting. 

"Hey," the other guy jumps at Hunk's words, "We never got the chance to introduce ourselves, I'm Hunk, and the dude from earlier is Lance."

He looks around wearily, "Is the other guy coming?" Hunk shakes his head, Lance had to go back home in a hurry, Hunk was too distracted to really pay attention to his excuse, "Then I'm Keith. Nice to see you. I guess."

Keith, that's a nice name. It fits him.

There's an awkward pause where neither of them really know what to say. Hunk decides to break the silence, "So, you said you were gonna tell me why you were running around a dark alley with a knife chasing a hairy man yesterday?"

Keith's eyes light up, as if he really hadn't expected Hunk to ask him that, "Okay, well, it's a long story. But basically, in my spare time I hunt after supernatural entities, cryptids and all that, and I keep these files on all the clues I find. Recently, for the past few months, some guy has been stealing all my files and I don't know who it is or why. All I know is the description I gave you last night."

Hunk feels his heart drop. Maybe he didn't mean it literally, but this guy hunts supernatural creatures. And Hunk just introduced himself and Lance. Hunk was right, there's no way a discussion with Keith could've ended well.

The hunting is definitely why the loner werewolf spends the time to steal Keith's files.

Keith doesn't notice the way Hunk's mood has changed so he continues, "After the third time, I just started memorising the files so I don't actually lose anything anymore when he steals my stuff. But it's still safer to write it down so he thinks he's stealing from me."

If it's possible, Hunk's heart drops even more. None of the others are safe. Lance isn't safe. He's not safe. Pidge and her brother aren't safe. Even loner werewolf isn't safe. Even if, and that's a pretty big if, Keith isn't actively trying to kill them, letting the world discover that supernatural beings exist would be a disaster.

Normally, this is where Hunk would turn back and disappear to some other town again. But normally, Hunk knows who hunters do and don't know about. This time, Keith could know about none of them and be totally wrong about everything, or he could know about all of them and be right about everything.

Which means that if Hunk wants to keep himself and Lance and Pidge safe, there's only one option.

"That's so cool! Tell me more about it?" Hunk says with a smile that feels and probably looks tacked on.

Keith smiles back, looking entirely genuine, "You really wanna hear about this stuff?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

Keith bites his lip, it's cute. Though Hunk really shouldn't be thinking about a guy that could kill all the other supernatural beings in the town as cute, "Okay, come on. I need to show you something."

\---

At the committee meeting, Hunk feels like he's about to faint. Which isn't exactly a surprise, having to speak to a lot of people generally does that to him, but this is the first time he has to give bad news to a bunch of people and he's worried this time he really will faint.

If he does, at least Lance knows everything so they won't have to wake him up and make him continue.

Committee meetings are usually boring. Every supernatural being in the area meeting to make sure no one has attracted too much attention or to make sure everyone remembers that the others exist so there aren't any surprises.

Since Allura has started commanding them, they're a bit more entertaining - or maybe they're just shorter - but it's still a chore to go to.

This time, it's going to be different. In the two weeks since Hunk's befriended Keith for the greater good, he's found out three important things:  
Firstly, Keith is a really genuinely good and wonderful person even if his actions risk the lives of hundreds of people.  
Secondly, Keith doesn't want to kill anyone, and would probably keep quiet about there being supernatural beings if the situation was explained to him.  
And thirdly, Keith knows about _everyone_.

Now, Hunk has to tell the committee about those things, just so everyone knows that they've been spotted, and while he knows that it's unlikely anyone will take drastic measures against a high schooler who knows too much, but Hunk worries anyway.

Hunk would be crushed if anything bad happened to Keith, especially because of him. 

"So, does anyone want to add anything?" Allura says.

It's time, Hunk has to speak now or never. Lance gives him a subtle thumbs up from the other side of the room. 

Hunk takes a deep breath and steps forward, "There's a guy who knows about basically everyone in this room."

Allura looks at him stunned, "How do you know that?"

"He, uh, he bumped into me in a dark alley at night after someone stole his files and we ended up talking and becoming friends." 

The werewolf looks at Hunk, "I've been stealing his files though, he shouldn't have any information on us."

Allura looks from Hunk to the werewolf with an angry expression, "Shiro, you knew about this hunter and you didn't tell us?"

The werewolf, Shiro probably, sighs, "There was never any use telling anyone. I've been stealing all the information he collects about us, and since he's not someone violent and he's the type to keep all his information to himself, I have no idea how Hunk even got close enough to him to get to see what he knows about us."

Hunk frowns. Shiro must be wrong about that last part, because befriending Keith had been deceptively easy, "He's started memorising the information he collects, stealing his files doesn't do anything."

Shiro frowns but doesn't say anything. 

Allura looks between Hunk and Shiro, considering, "Since you both know him, keep an eye on him. And this time keep me updated. If he's like you say he is, Shiro, we might not have to do anything about him."

Shiro nods and Hunk breathes out. Allura doesn't plan to do anything to Keith, though she easily could wipe his memory or something. He's safe.

The rest of the meeting goes well, but Hunk doesn't really listen to it. 

After it's finally over, Lance follows him home, a bright look in his eyes, "You did it! Dude that's so awesome lying to a hunter to spy on him."

Hunk feels blood rush to his face, "Lance, I think I really like him."

Lance stops dead in his tracks, and grabs Hunk's arm, "Dude, haven't your parents ever told you to not mess with hunters? All the love stories between people like us and people like them never end well for a reason,"

Love stories? What was Lance talking about? Oh, Lance just misunderstood what he was saying, "Lance, I'm not in love with him. I just like him, as a friend."

Lance squints at him, "Nope, that's your crushing face."

Hunk rolls his eyes, he doesn't have a "crushing face", and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It's a message from Keith inviting him over to look at new information he has, "Come on, I'll show you why I like him come with me."

\---

They get to the shack Keith does his work in - he's told Hunk he doesn't live there, but Hunk isn't convinced - and Keith immediately frowns when he sees Lance.

"Lance wanted to see some stuff, do you mind if he comes?"

Keith doesn't stop frowning. He does not want Lance to be here, that's abundantly clear, "Yeah it's okay. Just, don't let him touch anything."

Keith motions them in and Hunk looks around. He's started sticking stuff a new board. This time, there's a moon calendar on it. Hunk desperately hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

"I've figured out what's been stealing my files." Keith starts, "I think it's a werewolf of some kind."

Hunk's heart drops. It's exactly what he thinks it is. 

He puts on a smile and points to the moon calendar, "So you've figured out when it shifts and when it doesn't?"

Keith nods, "Yeah, I think so. This is at least pretty close to his schedule,"

Hunk nods and looks over it more closely, memorising the dates Keith's circled.If he can't convince Keith to give up on whatever idea he has to catch the thief, he'll need to tell Shiro about it. Though he's not entirely sure how he would even contact the werewolf.

"I don't buy it," Lance speaks and Hunk almost jumps. He's been so silent, Hunk thought he'd left, "When you met Hunk, you described him as humanoid. How does that equal werewolf?"

Keith shoots Lance a dirty look, "Well this guy, obviously either doesn't turn into a full wolf, or he has some amount of control over the transformation. I know he's a werewolf, I can feel it."

Lance shoots him an incredulous look. Hunk can tell what he's thinking, "This guy really hunts us based off feelings?". Which, yeah, that is sort of unbelievable, but it's not like Keith's _wrong_ either.

"Couldn't it be just a shapeshifter who's trying to make you think he's a werewolf?" Lance is trying to get Keith on the wrong track. Smart.

Keith frowns and looks at his board, "That's a good idea actually, a really good idea. As much as that hurts for me to say." Lance smirks from behind Keith's back, "But it doesn't matter, even if he is, he'll still come when he would if he were a werewolf."

"So, what are you planning to do about it?" Hunk asks.

Keith turns around and looks at Hunk, beaming, "That's why I invited you over actually. If he sticks to schedule, he should come back in around three weeks. I want you to help me catch him. We'll stay in the shack, or maybe on the hill over there and we'll wait for him. I'd do it alone, but it gets really boring."

Hunk feels a little stunned. Sure, Keith's let him see what he's working on, but he's never asked Hunk to help him. And to spend an entire night with Keith just waiting for someone? That sounds amazing, "Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

When they leave, Lance looks smug, "You have a crush on him. You should've seen your face when he asked you to help him catch Shiro."

"He's just nice. I do not have a crush on him!"

\---

Hunk has a crush on Keith. There's no doubt about it.

He's so screwed.

Tonight, he has the fourth late night meeting with Keith to catch Shiro stealing his files. Of course, Shiro won't come. Hunk found a way to contact him and told him Keith figured out. He doesn't sneak in to steal his files anymore, instead meeting with Keith to steal a few at a time. 

Keith seems to know that no one's going to steal his files anymore, but he still invites Hunk every month to stay up all night. During the third meeting, they mostly looked at the stars. It was nice.

"So, are you really gonna tell him tonight?" Lance snaps Hunk out of his thoughts.

"He's not going to do anything, and I have to. If I don't tell him now, I won't ever feel comfortable telling him about _you know_. Besides, I think he's starting to wonder why I never eat and why I always wear long sleeves and hats when I go out."

"Are you sure though? When you met him he was holding a knife. He can say what he wants, but a guy who doesn't plan on killing something shouldn't go on chases with a knife."

"That was a one time thing. I'm pretty sure. I hope. Even if he does react badly I can always just disappear again right?"

Lance takes a drink of water, "And lose me? No way, you're not allowed to disappear and move away. If he reacts badly I'll just drown him like the sirens of old."

Hunk laughs, "You really think he'll come because you're singing?"

Lance gasps in fake offence, "Of course he will! I'll let you know I sing like an angel!"

Hunk laughs again when his phone buzzes. He checks it and his heart skips a beat. "He just invited me to have dinner at his place."

"So it's a date? Lemme see the message." Lance takes Hunk's phone from his hand, and makes a face, "You should say no. He sounds like he's really asking you to eat with him, not just hang out a bit earlier."

Hunk pouts, Lance is right, he shouldn't go, but it's not like eating a meal will kill him or anything.

"No, _no_ ," Lance interjects, "Hunk, I know what you're thinking and you can't make yourself sick for this guy."

"I'll tell him I'm a vamp before we eat?"

Lance shoots him a look, obviously not believing him, but he relents, "Just be safe okay? Get out of there fast if stuff gets heated."

"I will don't worry about it Lance."

\---

Hunk probably gets to Keith's shack much faster than anticipated, if his shocked face when he answers the door is any indication.

Hunk is mostly surprised because Keith's cleaned up. His usually messy hair is pulled back into a pony tail, his usually wrinkled shirt isn't wrinkled for once, he's not wearing that ugly red jacket.

He looks so good.

"Come in," Keith says, "I haven't had time to finish dinner yet, just give me ten minutes okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Hunk sits down at the small table while Keith goes to a stove Hunk didn't even know he had.

Hunk starts feeling anxious. He really should tell Keith right now before Keith cooks anything for him. But he can't make himself do it. What if Keith thinks he's joking? What if Keith is angry he didn't tell him before? What if Keith is scared of him? What if-

Keith brings two plates to the table and sits down, "I'm not great at cooking, so don't feel forced to eat it if it's bad."

Hunk shakes his head and takes some of the food with his fork, "I'm sure it's great, Keith."

He takes a bite and immediately remembers why vampires aren't supposed to eat. While they can make meals with specific ingredients, human food does not mix well with vampire anatomy.

Hunk takes a deep breath and sucks it up. It's worth being a little sick to be with Keith.

Throughout dinner, Hunk tries to make himself confess his secret. But every time he tries to say the words, they stay blocked in his throat. He realises that he's never actually told a human that he's a vampire. The thought of doing it is terrifying.

But this is _Keith_. It shouldn't be scary.

Keith is quiet throughout dinner too, though he keeps trying to start conversation. It never really goes anywhere because they both seem to be nervous.

When they're both done eating, Keith asks him to come outside with him. They sit down on the porch together, looking at the stars.

Hunk clenches his fists and takes a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Keith-"  
"Hunk-"

They both stop when they realise they're talking over each other.

"You go first," Keith says.

"No, you should, what I have to tell you really isn't that important anyway." A lie. But Hunk needs to know what Keith has to say before he confesses. Who knows, maybe he's about to say he wants to kill all vampires.

Keith nods and looks away, "Hunk, have I ever told you why I started chasing after supernatural beings?"

"I don't think so."

"Ever since I was a kid, I've always felt different from everyone. Like an alien almost. I always thought I would find people like me if I could prove the supernatural exists. But since I know you, I don't feel that way anymore. I feel more like I belong here, on Earth. With other humans like you." Keith pauses, "Sorry, this all sounded better in my head, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you. A lot. And I think I want to be with you. If you'd like that too.

Hunk is speechless. Keith likes him back? Since when? How is Hunk supposed to tell him he's a vampire after he just said that without ruining everything? 

"I like you too." he blurts out. 

Keith looks at him, smile spread across his face, "Oh thank goodness, I wasn't sure. I thought I just ruined everything."

"You could never do that, Keith, you're the best human I know." 

Screw telling Keith about being a vampire. He'll do that another time. He can't ruin this night.

Keith's cheeks redden, "Do you think it'd be alright if we kiss. Or something. Maybe."

Hunk smiles, "Of course it is."

\---

"I can't believe you didn't tell him! Hunk you promised you would!" How Lance knows he didn't tell Keith he's a vampire, Hunk doesn't know. 

"He asked me out."

"He what?"

"He said he liked me and I said I liked him back and then I panicked and didn't say anything about being a vampire."

Lance freezes with a weird look on his face, "Hunk, I'm so happy for you right now. But you're an idiot. He needs to know you're a vampire for your thing to work."

"I'll tell him, I promise."

\---

Two weeks later, Hunk decides that he's never going to tell Keith about being a vampire.

He doesn't really have a good reason for it. It's just that every time he decides it's time to tell Keith, something comes up. First, it was a part of the desert glowing - because of Pidge - that he needed to investigate. Next, Keith followed a family of people who looked suspicious and had a "strange energy" about them. After, he'd needed to go check out a place aliens had supposedly crash landed. 

And that is the reason Hunk is giving up. It's not because he's scared that Keith will reject him or, worse, attack him. It's just because Keith is always busy and manages to avoid Hunk every time he tries to tell him.

The only problem with not telling Keith is that he keeps inviting Hunk to dinner, or lunch during a sunny day, and just generally to do things or be places a vampire really shouldn't do. 

That's the reason why Hunk is in the middle of a field on what is probably the sunniest day of the year so far silently praying that he won't start burning even under the layer of clothes he has.

But Keith looks so happy to see him that he doesn't regret it a bit.

As Keith kisses him, Hunk feels a strand of his hair burst on fire and he quickly extinguishes it and puts on his hood. 

Okay, maybe he regrets it a little bit.

\---

"Honey, I've found a new lead. I think this one is real this time."

Hunk looks up from what he's reading, "Really? What is it?"

"It's this guy. He's new in town. His name is Zarkon." Hunk pales at the name, but Keith doesn't notice, "I think he's a vampire. But he's not a good person. I need to get rid of him."

No, Keith does not have to get rid of someone like _Zarkon_. Hunk's heard of him, every vampire has, he's infamous for brutally killing everyone who gets in his way, but he never thought he'd come to the same city as Hunk. 

If Keith goes after Zarkon, he doesn't have a chance of surviving, much less killing the vampire.

"Keith, I don't think you should go after this guy."

Keith frowns, "Why not? I can handle it."

No, he really can't, "Please, just promise me you won't. I don't want you in danger over stuff like this."

Keith looks like he's about to argue, but instead he just shakes his head and kisses Hunk, "Okay. I promise."

\---

It's around three in the morning when Hunk receives the text.

'Went hunting. Sorry'

What is that supposed to mean? There's no way Keith actually went after Zarkon right? But why else would he be sorry?

Hunk needs to find Keith before he gets himself killed.

He rushes out, not even trying to appear human. If he can find Zarkon, then maybe he can find Keith before he does something dumb.

Zarkon is easy to find, he doesn't bother hiding, he's too powerful to need to. As long as he gets to Zarkon before Keith can engage with him, everything will be fine.

It's just his luck that when he finally finds Zarkon on the edge of town, Keith's already fighting him.

Surprisingly, he seems to be holding up better than Hunk thought he would. He's not dead yet, and though he's bleeding, it's probably not a lethal wound. Gods above, Hunk hopes it's not a wound that can kill him.

Hunk wants to rush in as fast as he can, but that would get them both killed. So he waits and thinks of a plan. Or tries to. He's panicking too much to come up with anything beyond "take Keith and hope he runs faster than Zarkon."

So that's exactly what he does.

He rushes in, running as fast as he can, grabs a very confused Keith and throws him over his shoulder. Then he speeds back in the direction he came from, praying Zarkon doesn't chase after them.

It takes nearly a full two minutes before Keith snaps out of his confused silence and starts fighting Hunk's hold, "What? Who are you? Let me down!"

Hunk is briefly relieved. He doesn't know who Hunk is. Maybe this doesn't mean that Keith's going to find out Hunk's been lying to him for months. Then Keith crushes that hope almost as soon as it's there, "Hunk? Is that you?"

They slowly come to a stop. Hunk can't feel anyone chasing after them. He slowly puts Keith down and waits for Keith to scream at him or kill him or do ]something.

Instead, there's just silence. When Hunk opens his eyes, Keith looks awed, "That wasn't a human thing was it?"

Hunk shakes his head, "Keith, I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I'm a vampire."

Keith's eyes widen. Hunk can't tell if he's mad or not. "Holy shit. That makes so much sense. And it's so cool. I'm dating a vampire?"

That was... a much better reaction than Hunk was expecting, "Yes."

"And you just saved my life, and you run so fast. That's so unfair! You're not allowed to be cute and nice and a vampire."

"You're not angry that I hid it from you?"

"Yeah, I kind of am, but you're a vampire! A real life vampire. And you're the most amazing boyfriend in the world. How am I supposed to stay mad?"

Hunk smiles and kisses Keith, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, my amazing vampire boyfriend."

Hunk smiles wider. Maybe talking to Keith on the day after they first met wasn't that bad of an idea.


End file.
